Penitencia, al Hospital
by Zoe Black92
Summary: Gracias, James. Es lo que dice sarcasticamente Lily cada vez que Potter le hace una de sus bromas pesadas
1. Chapter 1

Ok, ok, ok. Últimamente me he sentido muy mal pk en todos los pocos fics que tengo la dedicatoria va a Hayden (que con esto de Star Wars me tiene chata), a Drake, Luke (en realidad Mark Hamill pero el esta viejito para mí) y doy sollozos de extrañar a la Karen ¿No? Pues, un día en la oficina de mí madre me leí los fics de mí mejor amiga, Sofía (Lily1102 ¡¡lean sus fics!) y me fijé que siempre me los dedica a mí (Bueno no exactamente a mí, pero yo entro en su lista de amigas) y me dio un remordimiento de conciencia horrible, en que yo nunca le he dedicado un fic… Por eso, este es su regalo extremadamente adelantado de su cumpleaños (claro, nena, que te voy a llamar dos días después de la fecha y te voy a enviar una carta vía Internet) Así que, APARTE de este fic dedicárselo a Hayden, Drake y Luke (Mark, ya lo saben) se lo dedico a la Aphy (Sofía, Lily1102 LEAN SUS FICS) a la Karen, y todas mis amigas.

Así, dejando de estar ventilando mí vida privada, mejor os presento este, mí nuevo, fic, "Penitencia, al Hospital", fic que se abrevia PAH. ¡AY! Se me olvida algo muy importante… ¡¡POR EL AMOR DE SATANÁS DEJEN RR!

Atte

May  
La hija perdida de Sirius y Laury Black. Hermana de Kin, Inna e Ino. Hermana adoptiva de Lily1102, Hermanita menor de Hardy, Hermana mayor de AnnaBlack, Tía de Meiko, Sobrina de Carla Grey, Prima de Drew

"PENITENCIA, AL HOSPITAL"

ZoeBlack92

**Capi I: ¿Por qué te empeñas en avergonzarme?**

La maldita clase impartida por el maldito y muy aburrido profesor Binns, ya llevaba más de tres horas y no terminaba… O por lo menos eso era lo que estaba pensando Beth Gleeson, ya que la clase hace a penas veinte minutos había empezado. Su mejor amiga, Lily Evans, de la que ustedes ya saben mucho, la miraba con una risita pícara mientras anotaba sus apuntes. La tercera y última integrante de este grupito, Amy Poésy, había entrado a la clase muy decidida a tomar apuntes para que después no tenga que pedírselos a Lily, pero luego de los cinco minutos había caído en un sueño mortal.

James Potter y sus amigos observaban entretenidos la escena. Entre sus amigos que se divertían al ver a Evans vuelta loca anotando apuntes, a Gleeson con convulsiones causadas por un síndrome de Flojeritis, y a Poésy roncando, no estaba Peter Petriweg (N/A hace años que no lo pongo que hasta se me olvidó el apellido. Así que, perdónenme) ya que él estaba muy ocupado observando el escote de una alumna de Ravenclaw. Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, en cambio, no reían de ver la escenita aquella, si no de imaginarse la que se van a montar sus compañeras de casa terminada la clase. Solo de pensarlo rieron a carcajadas, cosa que les provocó un típico "¿Quieren compartir el chiste con el resto de la clase?" de parte del profesor.

Por fin la clase había terminado, y Lily estaba con problemas graves a su muñeca (por escribir, así se entiende), Beth estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y radiando felicidad por todas partes, Amy en cambio tenía la leve sensación de haberse dormido toda la clase, pero decidió descartarla, porque ella había tomado apuntes, claro, los apuntes lo explicaban todo.

Cuando el trío de chicas de 16 años iban entrando al comedor para cenar (Hora donde dicho lugar esta lleno), les cae misteriosamente una especie de sustancia pegajosa verde y con olor a moho.

¿¿¿QUÉ COÑO! –Gritó Amy, al verse cubierta por la sustancia ya descrita antes

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MIERDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿¿¿¿QUE ES ESO? –Gritó Beth tan fuerte que Albus Dumbledore la escuchó bien clarito

¡¡¡ES…! ¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE ASCO! ¡¡¡¡¡¡MOCO DE GUSARAJO! –Gritó Lily haciendo intentos fallidos por sacarse aquella sustancia de encima, pero el moco era tan pegajoso, asqueroso y mal oliente que le fue imposible. A todo esto, mientras Lily, Beth y Amy gritaban todo Hogwarts se mataba de la risa o de asco (El aspecto y el olor del flema… No es bonito), pero los que seguro se retorcían en el suelo de tanta risa eran, sin dudar alguna, los merodeadores, Peter no tanto que el apenas entendía la broma (que tonto, que tonto, y repito que es una rata asquerosa que me produce más asco escribir de él que tener moco en la cara)

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POOOTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR! –Gritó o más bien aulló Lily. James tratando de no atragantarse de la risa y respondió

¿Dime, cielo? –

¿Sabes el color de tus intestinos? –Preguntó Lily con tanta rabia que sonó calmada

Pues, no. Pero creo que deben ser tan bonitos como mí exterior. ¿Por qué? –Dijo James campante

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PORQUE LOS VOY A SACAR DE AHÍ Y TE LOS AMARRARÉ EN TÚ CUELLO PARA AHORCARTE CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS Y LUEGO TE LANZARÉ UN AVADA KEDABRA DONDE MORIRÁS SOLO POR EL GRITO QUE TE VOY A DAR! –Gritó Lily y se abalanzó hacía James y empezó a pegarle y cubrirlo entero de moco, luego a Lily se le unieron sus amigas, a James sus amigos (excepto Peter que ahora veía el trasero de una de Slytherin) y se sumaba la risa de todo Hogwarts. Ese era un día completamente normal para el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Los profes tuvieron que intervenir en la riña entre los merodeadores y Lily y sus amigas. Las chicas salieron muy avergonzadas del comedor (y sin mencionar la peste que llevaban). La broma de ese día de los merodeadores la conocía todo Hogwarts, y los pocos que no habían estado en el Comedor durante el… Ejem… Pequeño incidente, les habían llegado con el chisme. El director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore, no pudo hacer nada con los culpables puesto que no tenía ninguna prueba de que los merodeadores hayan sido, aunque lo sabia perfectamente, en fin, otra broma perfectamente elaborada de nuestros guapos, carismáticos, simpáticos y muy sexis merodeadores (exceptuando a Peter, que ahora se fijaba en su plato de comida).

Es que NO LO SOPORTO MÁS –Dijo Amy al llegar a su habitación que compartía con Beth y Lily, -¡¡¡Yo primero! –Gritó para tomar turno con la ducha

No puedo creerlo! Se burlaron de nosotras… ¡¡¡OTRA VEZ! –Dijo Lily sentándose en una silla que había por ahí

¡¡Siiii! Y lo 'peor' es que Robert se rió de mí EN MÍ CARA! –Gritó Beth acordándose del bochorno que le provocó ver a su próxima conquista de Huffelpuff

Beth, ¡¡TODOS se rieron en nuestra cara! –Dijo Amy saliendo de la ducha

¡¡¡¡VOY YO! –Corrió Lily a la ducha

Siempre la última –Dijo Beth, luego miró a Amy -¿Qué es eso? –Apuntó a su tobillo

Oh, un tatuaje. Me lo hice este verano –Dijo Amy señalando el tatuaje con forma de koala

Si sé lo que es, pero… ¿Un koala? –Dijo Beth

La otra opción era una calavera… -Respondió Amy

¡¡¡¡TOALLA! –Gritó Lily desde el baño. Amy le facilitó una. Luego Lily salió de la ducha, y Beth entró a ella.

Los Merodeadores, luego de a ver terminado de cenar, se fueron a su habitación meditando.

¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto? –Dudo un segundo Remus

¡Claro! Evans y sus amigas se lo tenían merecido –Respondió James muy seguro de si mismo

No sé, James. Desde el año pasado que vivimos molestando a Evans y las demás, solo porque te avergonzó lo que te hizo el año pasado –Siguió el bueno de Sirius

Exacto, James. Desde que se te ocurrió enamorarte de Lily, y ella te humilló públicamente, no le dejas ni un segundo en paz; Y lo peor es que molestas a sus amigas que no tienen nada que ver… -Dijo Remus con su ya, muy conocido, tono didáctico

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gustó la broma? –Dijo James

Nooo. La broma estuvo buenísima, es solo que nos metemos demasiado con las chicas, y hemos dejado botado a Quejicus, y los otros tontos de Slytherin –Rescató Sirius

No sé… ¿Tú que opinas, Peter? –Dijo James. Peter se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre

Yo creo que _debemos_ (nene, tú no haces nada) seguir haciéndole bromas a las chicas, pero al mismo tiempo a los Slytherin –Opino la rata asquerosa

¿Sabes que, Peter? –Preguntó Sirius. Peter no respondió –Esa fue una idea muy buena… -Peter suspiró. Y luego entre los cuatro amigos, planearon su siguiente broma a sus compañeras y a sus no tan compañeros de Slytherin

Al día siguiente, martes, todo era risas y risas y más risas (quizás algún comentario desagradable) para Lily, Beth y Amy, la pobre de Amy estaba cohibida y andaba muy tímida y se sonroja con cada comentario, Beth en cambio había reaccionado de muy, muy, muy, muy mala gana, y si alguien le iba hablar ella simplemente le pegaba un como en el hocico, aunque ese 'alguien' solo le quería pedir una pluma, Lily estaba en el medio, al principio se avergonzó mucho, luego se cabreo y empezó a insultar a cualquiera que la daba una broma; Al final del día las tres amigas miraron a los merodeadores con cara de su más y profundo odio, hasta que…

¡¡¡POTTER! –Se escuchó, y para su información la voz no era de Lily, si no de Snape que venía con sus mejores amigos de Slytherin, que se reducía a él, a Walter Goyle, Mark McMuller, y otro gordo de apellido Crabb, aunque en realidad su único y mejor amigo era… El bueno de Mark

¿Qué hiciste ahora, James? –Dijo Sirius como respuesta. Luego se dio vuelta y se fijó que quien lo llamaba no era más que su archienemigo, Severius Snape, y dijo -¡Ah, tú! –Lo chistoso de esta situación era que Snape y sus amigos venían muuuy enojados pero nadie sabia el porque.

Hola, ex, ¿Cómo estas? Yo en perfectas condiciones desde que te dejé –Dijo Beth que el año pasado había pateado a Snape por… En realidad ni sus amigas sabían porque lo dejó, ya que él era una buena persona

¡¡¡¡COMO PUDISTE CAER TAN BAJO! –Le gritó Snape a James, dando caso omiso a Beth

¿Qué te hizo, este tonto? –Preguntó Lily a Snape lo que produjo que James se enojara por alguna razón muy desconocida ya conocida por ustedes (A ver… quien adivina?)

¡¡¡¡¡¡PUSO UNA COSA RARA EN NUESTROS CALZONCILLOS Y AHORA NUESTROS TRASEROS ESTAN VERDES Y CON RONCHAS! –Dijo Goyle, lo que produjo unas caras de asco por todos lo que escucharon (Hogwarts, en general)

¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan asqueroso, Potter? ¿Los calzoncillos de los Slytherin? Creo que voy a vomitar… -Dijo una de las amigas de Lily, Hilary Moore, apodada Geena (que se que no tiene nada que ver con el nombre)

Disculpen… Ejem… -Dijo Dumbledore –Si tiene algún problema con otro alumno, por favor diríjase a su profesor Jefe –Eso fue para Snape –Y esta prohibido entrar a otra Sala Común que no sea la de su casa… -Dijo el Director mirando a los merodeadores –En realidad mí punto no era ese, si no que quería avisarles que el 31 de Octubre se va a celebrar Halloween, y nos hace falta una buena banda para tocar esa noche así que si hay alguna interesada, por favor, comuníquense con la Profesora Moore, la fiesta será con disfraces y solo podrán asistir alumnos desde cuarto año. Ahora pueden empezar a retirarse a sus habitaciones, gracias –Terminó el profesor.

La Profesora Moore era la madre de Geena, ella técnicamente NO era una 'profesora' si no era la Consejera Escolar, la tipa a la que te mandan cuando no trajiste la tarea y la que en seguida te pone la mana en tú hombre te dice con voz extraña y sonando ser amable, "Te entiendo, sé como te sientes, ahora dime… ¿Tienes problemas en tú casa?"; Pero que tú madre sea la encargada de anotar a la banda elegida para las fiestas es un muy buen pituto, en especial, si tú o tus amigas tienen una pequeña banda. Y si, Geena era la baterista de la banda, Amy era una vocalista; Ahora les voy con las demás del grupo y sus descripciones:

Annie Evans, ella era la otra vocalista de la banda, era la prima de Lily, y por serlo tenían bastantes roces de animo, ya que ambas eran muy parecidas psicológicamente, ya que Annie era rubia y de ojos grises. Ella también toca guitarra y de hecho, tiene una voz hermosa. Y pertenece a Ravenclaw.

Sakura Uzimaki, era la mejor guitarrista de la banda y de Hogwarts, claro, su papá era de Japón, pero ella no tenía los rasgos orientales bien marcados, de lejos parecía una inglesa más, además ha vivido en Oxford desde los siete años. Fue elegida por el Sombrero Seleccionador a Gryffindor. Su físico no era de olvidar, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros, donde no se diferencia la pupila. Era bastante delgada y de poco busto.

Rose O'donnel, ella era la bajista del grupo. Era bastante callada, de hecho, nunca decía nada, y siempre sus opiniones son… En realidad, si tiene opinión nadie lo sabe, por lo que es la más callada de Huffelpuff, su casa. Era muy bonita, y de cabello castaño, su cuerpo nadie sabia como era en realidad ya que se avergonzaba del mismo, por eso siempre usaba ropa EXTRA GRANDE, y nunca maquillaje, si fuera por ella llevaría un pasa-montañas todos los días; En la única cosa que es la xik más extrovertida del Estado, es cuando toca su música, donde es capaz de saltar encima del público.

Hilary Moore, Geena es su apodo ya que la decían 'Hill' y ella lo cambió por 'Hilla' que se escribe 'Geena'. Es la baterista de la banda, y se vuelve lok cuando esta sentada en el banquito ese, ama el Rock, cosa que su madre no sabe, y NO debe saber. Es una orgullosa integrante de Gryffindor, y duerme en la misma habitación que Sakura, más tres niñas sin cerebro, pero eso pronto iba a cambiar… Su físico en realidad no era muy importante era de cabello castaño y de ojos cafés, era algo gordita (no se imaginen la media ballena!), pero mucho eso no importaba simplemente conversabas con ella, y te encantabas y olvidas su físico (Ojala a todas nos pasará igual… Los hombres casi todos son unos superficiales). Esta en su último año en Hogwarts, junto a Sakura.

Ok, he escrito todo esto de corrido y me he dado cuanta al releer que no le he dicho el nombre del grupo/banda, pues, el nombre en realidad es ridículo, y no entiendo porque he de ponerlo, pero ustedes, mis lectores, se merecen tener la información necesaria, el grupo se llama: The Dramer Girls, y es el grupo más feminista de la historia, y como es de esperar Geena iba a usar sus contactos (su madre) para dejar a TDG como la banda de Halloween.

¡¡Pero, mamá! SOY TÚ HIJA –Gritó Geena a su madre cuando esta rechazó ponerlas como banda elegida para la fiesta

Por lo mismo, cielo. Quiero tú bien y para eso debes luchar por conseguir lo que quieras valerte por la profesión de tú madre –Le sermoneó Amaia Moore, la madre, y la Consejera Escolar

Ya te he demostrado que The Dramer Girls es una banda buena, y muy profesional. ¿No puedes acaso darnos un empujoncito? –Pidió Geena con los ojos del Gato Conbotas de Sherk 2

Bueno, bueno. Las pondré entre las bandas semifinalistas, luego deben tocar contra dos grupos, y si son las ganadoras de esos dos, serán la banda de Halloween. ¿Esta bien? –Dijo la madre anotando en un cuaderno

Bien… -Dijo Geena, y se fue hacia su Sala Común donde le comunico a sus amigas, donde se encontraban Sakura y Amy de la banda; Ella estaba muy enojada pk no quería competir con otras bandas, ya que le tiene un miedo atroz al fracaso, en cambio Sakura, Amy, Lily y Beth pensaron que esa era su oportunidad para demostrarles a Hogwarts lo buena que son.

En la habitación de los merodeadores, James, estaba planeado otra broma hacia a las chicas, pero sus amigos ya no querían molestarlas más.

James se había enamorado de Lily desde segundo año, y en quinto Lily lo avergonzó en la Escena del Peor Recuerdo de Snape, donde James trató de 'defenderla' frente a Snape, cosa que terminó muy mal, ya que Lily lo trató muy mal frente a todos, cosa que James no iba a soportar, y desde entonces que se pasa todo el día dándole o planificando bromas a Lily y a sus amigas, pero Sirius, Remus y Peter (…) decidieron no fastidiarle más la vida, que ya va como un año, y se están cabreando.

¡¡LO TENGO! –Dijo eufórico James

¿Qué tienes, James? –Dijo Sirius mientras hojeaba una revista

El plan perfecto para arruinar la vida de esas chicas… -Dijo James con tono y cara maliciosa

James, ya nos cansamos de hacerle la vida imposible a Lily… -Empezó Remus

…Pero si no es a Evans! –Dijo James

¿A quien entonces, James? –Dijo la rata nauseabunda

A sus amigas! –Dijo James

¡También nos cansamos de eso, James! –Dijo Sirius perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía

¿No recuerdan que hace mucho tiempo, Sirius, querías formar una banda? –Dijo James seduciendo al pobre de Sirius, este se pone a pensar y recuerda que ese era su sueño de cuando tenía 5 años, luego lo cambio por ser auror

Si, pero James no pensarás que… -Respondió Sirius

Sirius toca la guitarra y canta, yo puedo aprender a tocar bajo, Remus… ¿No dijiste que habías tomado clases de batería? –Prosiguió emocionado James

Si, pero eso fue cuando yo aun no era un hombre-lobo… Y ya no recuerdo como… -Respondió Remus, como si la vida Pre-Hombre Lobo fuera cosa olvidada

¡Lo recordarás! –Aseguró James

¿Y yo? ¿Qué puedo hacer? –Dijo Peter dando saltitos emocionados

Pues… -Dijo James, eso no lo había pensado, Peter no tiene ningún talento –Quiero que te veas gordito y bonito, caboom! –Dijo James imitando la voz de un gangster pingüino

Vale –Respondió Peter seguro de que su papel era el más importante en la banda

¿Por qué no simplemente admites que te gusta Evans y dejamos de hacer tonterías? –Dijo Sirius

¡¡No me gusta Evans! –Dijo James –Además, somos los mejores amigos, no me dejarán ¿Verdad? –Dijo James con cara de Bambi

Ok, ok –Dijo Sirius –Pero, ¿Cómo nos llamaremos? –

… -James pensando -¿Los Backstreet Boys? –

Esos ya existen, James –Dijo Remus

Oh. –Dijo James como si hubieran arruinado todos sus planes

En cuando a la pobre y re avergonzada Lily, pues… Ella ya se estaba cansando de toda la arrogancia, la discriminación, la risa, las bromas, el cuerpo… ¡Lily! Perdón, eso no debería ser, a Lily no le gustan esa clase de chicos egocéntricos y cretinos, y James era uno de ellos, ¿James? ¡¡Potter! Si, quiso decir 'Potter'… Claro, Potter le había empezado a arruinar su vida desde hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, y no sabía el porque. Ese día iba a hablar cara a cara a Jam… ¡Potter! Si, su nombre es Potter… PO-TTER POTTER PO-TTER

¡¡POTTER! –Gritó Lily al divisarlo a él y a Remus, que como es un buen chico y entiende, se fue rápidamente a buscar alguna cosa que acaba de inventar

¿Qué sucede ahora, cielo? –Fue la respuesta de James

Primero, nunca más me vuelvas a llamar 'cielo' –Dijo Lily furiosa

Claro, cielo –Lily empezaba a ponerse roja de tanta rabia, así que decidió calmarse, y hablar serenamente, aunque Potter no se lo mereciera

Tengo una pregunta para ti –

Dila, amor –Dijo James. Calma, calma, Lily, todo va a estar bien, no te estreses

ARGG… ¿¿Por qué nos haces bromas frente a todos? –Dijo Lily tachadamente

¿Yo? ¿Bromas? ¿A quien? –Se hizo el loco James

¡¡No te hagas el tonto, Potter! ¡¡Saber PERFECTAMENTE de que estoy hablando! –Empezó a forzar la voz Lily, James hizo un gesto falso de no estar entendiendo - ¿¿Por qué nos haces burlas frente a todos? –James aun no entendía (en realidad si entendía ¿Se entiende?) -¡¡¡ ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TE EMPEÑAS EN AVERGONZARME! –Gritó como para que todito Hogwarts la escuchase, efectivamente todito Hogwarts la escuchó y se puso alerta

Ahhh. Eso, las bromas. ¡No es por avergonzarte! Tan solo me empeño en hacerte sentir lo que yo sentí, cuando TÚ me avergonzaste frente a todos! –Dijo James sin paciencia

¿Cuándo te avergonzado yo, eh? –

El año pasado, después del TIMO de DCLAO, en el lago… -Dijo James, Lily empezó a buscar en sus memorias ese 'incidente' -¿Ahora lo recuerdas? –

Ah! Pero TÚ te lo merecías! Fuiste muy injusto! –Dijo Lily, mientras más se acercaba a James sin darse cuenta

¡¡¡NO FUI INJUSTO! ¡¡¡TE DIJO… TE DIJO… Sangre su… ¡¡TÚ SABES QUE TE DIJO! –

¡¡PUES YO CREO QUE ESTOY BASTANTE GRANDE COMO PARA CUIDARME Y DEFENDERME SOLA! –Dijo Lily, cuando ya escuchaba la respiración del merodeador

¡¡AUN NO SABES CUIDARTE SOLA! ERES UNA NENA AUN! –Dijo James, quien tampoco se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Lily, ni de que si perdiera el equilibro se caería encima de ella

NO SOY UNA NENA! ADEMAS ¿¿QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE ERES TÚ QUIEN DEBE CUIDARME A MÍ, EH? –Dijo Lily, cuando en el 'TÚ' le pegó en el pecho a James bien fuerte

PUES… PUES… ¡¡PORQUE ME GUSTAS! –Dijo James sin pensar

¡¡ASÍ…! PUES TÚ TB ME GUSTAS! –Dijo Lily sin pensar, James iba a contestar pero enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Lily, y de lo que había dicho él mismo, así que se quedó en silencio, Lily igual. Pero llegó el momento en que James ya no podía aguantar más la situación y agarro a Lily por el cuello y la beso muy apasionadamente, donde Lily quedó tan perpleja de la impresión que no acató a hacer otra cosa que devolver el beso (Muy buen reflejo, amiga! Muy buen reflejo! ). Cuando tuvieron (lástima) que separarse para poder respirar (¿Qué? Solo para respirar, uno puedo vivir sin respirar! Vuelve a besarlo, Lily, que estas a tiempo) Lily no tubo otra reacción que salir corriendo de allí hacía su habitación (Noooo. Malos reflejos, amiga, malos reflejos) Y James solo se quedó paralizado mientras veía como el amor de su vida se le escapaba de las manos… Otra vez…

Después de a ver pasado su buen tiempo, James decidió que no tenía ganas de ver la cara a sus amigos, y que tenía hambre pero no se atrevía a darle la cara a Hogwarts, así que simplemente se fue, cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos, a las Cocinas, donde se iba comer un tremendo pudín y un café helado.

Por suerte para Lily, sus amigas no estaban en su habitación, probablemente ensayando para las pruebas de TDG (Dramer Girls), y allí se dejó caer a su cama, y empezó a llorar. ¿Pero que había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho? Aparte de no decirle a James que dejará sus bromas de mal gusto, le confesó que le gustaba y le besó… ¿Pero que había hecho? ¿Qué?

¡¡Lily! –Dijo Amy, que fue la primera en entrar y la primera que vió a su amiga en su cama llorando desesperadamente -¿Qué pasó? –Dijo y se acercó a ella, quien la abrazó como si fuera un pañuelo

¡¡Lily! ¿Estas bien? –Dijo Beth cerrando la puerta, y yendo hacia su amiga. La pobre de Lily de tanto llanto a penas podía hablar bien

¿Qué pasó, Lily? ¿Quién fue? –Le preguntaron sus amigas preocupadas

Ja…Ja-ms-… Jam-es –Dijo Lily sollozando, Amy la abrazó y Beth se levantó muy decidida y con una mirada penetrante

¡Lo sabía! –Dijo Beth –No te preocupes, Lily, nos encargaremos…-Dijo Beth. Amy seguía abrazando y meciendo a Lily, mientras le decía que todo iba a estar bien -¡¡Le daremos una cucharada de su propia merecida a ese cretino! –Dictaminó Beth

Pues, y eso fue todo, por ahora dejen RR, que si no tengo, por lo menos 3 (que pocas expectativas) no me aparezco por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Atte

May  
La hija perdida de Sirius y Laury Black. Hermana de Kin, Inna e Ino. Hermana adoptiva de Lily1102, Hermanita menor de Hardy, Hermana mayor de AnnaBlack, Tía de Meiko, Sobrina de Carla Grey, Prima de Drew


	2. Fichas y mas Fichas

Nass a todos los que tienen ganas de leer el 2 capi de esta fabulosa (ejem…) producción. Primero que nada quiero disculparme, ya que ustedes me dejaron los RR que pedí y yo igual no aparecí, el problema es la falta de creatividad, créanme, es horrible tener la mente en blanco, y en este capi se va a notar. Ahora los dejo con la respuesta a los RR que me llegaron del 2 Capi de Penitencia al Hospital:

LadyCornamenta: Que wueno que empieces un fic! Me lo tienes que indicar cuando lo publiques vale? Jeje. Besosss

Yuli35: Pues, me siento honradaD muxas grax por dejarme RR, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Muaks

Martinaevans: Muchas grax por tus halagos, que wueno que te ríes, pk pa algo ta. Ya, cuidate, muaks

Ahora si que viene el 2 kpi. Bueno, aquí va.

Atte

May  
La hija perdida de Sirius y Laury Black. Hermana de Kin, Inna e Ino. Hermana adoptiva de Lily1102, Hermanita menor de Hardy, Hermana mayor de AnnaBlack, Tía de Meiko, Sobrina de Carla Grey, Prima de Drew

"PENITENCIA, AL HOSPITAL"

ZoeBlack92

**Capi II: Fichas y más fichas**

Luego de unos días Lily y Beth se escondían de los merodeadores, Lily pk tenia aun muxa vergüenza y Beth pk sabia que si los miraba se iba a morir de la risa de tan solo pensar como se verían ellos cuando su broma resulte. Amy y las chicas de TDG estaban atareadas, uno pk tenían que componer una nueva canción para 'Impresionar' (situado en palabras de Geena) y segundo porque debían completar unos formularios del porte de un peñasco para describirse.

Rose estaba en el comedor y, como era la más inteligente (por no decir la única) de la banda tenía que responder las preguntas del fabuloso cuestionario, y se encontraba en eso cuando llega Geena acompañada de Sakura (ambas eran las mejores amigas).

Y como vas? –Preguntó Geena. Rose se quedó callada y luego dijo con una voz muy finita

Más o menos, hay preguntas fáciles y otras que no logro entender –Respondió Rose

¿Cómo cuales? –Dijo Sakura masticando su manzana

Mira, una es ¿Cómo se llama el grupo musical? –Dijo Rose mostrando la hoja

The Dramer Girls –Dijo Geena en tono de respuesta, Rose ya lo sabia, pero no dijo nada

Otra, ¿Quién 'el líder' del grupo? –Dijo Rose

Yo, por supuesto –Dijo Geena

¿Así? –Dijo Sakura

Sipi, sigue, Rose! –Respondió Geena

Ok, siguiente, describir lo que es remasterizar una canción… -Dijo Rose, y miró a sus amigas, las tres no tenían idea de lo que hablaba, así que con una mirada de 'Déjala para el final' por parte de sus amigas Rose leyó lo siguiente: -"Entregar cuestionario al encargado, para que les de el siguiente paso" Y así termina –

Ehhh… Pues, la encargada es mí mamá así que, vamos a por ella! –Dijo Geena. Y Salió corriendo, Sakura ayudó a Rose a guardar sus cuadernos pero luego salió corriendo, y Rose ordenó todo, sacó un pedazo de queque y se fue a la cola de sus amigas

Lily estaba en la sala común terminando unos deberes que tenía por ahí, Beth (que se había convertido en su guardaespaldas) le estaba copiando los deberes a Lily, cosa que esta al principio trató de evitar pero no le dio resultado así que, simplemente se dignó a hacer el ejercicio de mover la muñeca hacia al tintero. Justo cuando la mano empezaba a dolerle, el cielo se oscureció, la lluvia empezó a caer (No dije que estaban en el sala común?) hubo truenos y relámpagos, un gritó de Beth alertó a los demás, Lily levantó su vista y la dirigió a las escaleras para las habitaciones, y la visión que tuvo hizo que su corazón se detuviera por una milésima de segundo (Hey, como cuando estornudas!)… Si… Eran ellas… Ellas… Regina McAdams, Rominè François, y la peor de todas… Rachell Nataly Lundermergeen Protts. A las tres las llamaban las "Tres Erres" y no, no hablo de Reciclar, y las otras si no de "Las Tres Erres" de Gryffindor, las mismísimas, las únicas, las odiosas y terriblemente niñas mimadas, feas y huecas que nunk en otros fic has conocido, NUNCA. Pues, ahí las tenían.

El look de las tres erres era… único… Y si creen que estas eran esas huecas vestidas de rosado, pues NO, estas son las peores, las que tienen y no usan el cerebro… Las más conocidas son las que no lo tienen… O yeah, pero estas niñas si lo tenían, que sepan o no como usarlo es otra cosa.

En fin, hablaba del look de las 3R, pues Regina era la más piola, la más niñita chica la típica hija de su papito, Rominè era la chik de padres mortífagos y con problemas en su casa, y Rachell, ella si que era la niña caprichosa, de hermanos caprichos, madre y padre caprichosos, abuelos caprichosos y probablemente hijos caprichosos (Toma cachito goma!)

Estábamos felices hasta que llegaron… -Cantó Beth. Lily se rió.

JA-JA ¡Que linda! –Dijo sarcásticamente Rominè

Pues gracias, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti –Respondió Lily. Ahora fue Beth quien rió

¿Por qué no mejor te vas a hacer una manicura, que te hace falta, pelirroja? –Dijo Regina

¿Y pk no te vas a hacer tú un encefalograma, bigotuda? –Dijo Beth a Regina

Porque no lo necesita. –Dijo Rachell -¿Y si mejor tú no te haces una operación en tú busto… Le falta relleno…? –Oooooh! Habló del busto de Beth, y eso hizo que Beth se enojará y, como cualquiera de ustedes haría si se le criticara su físico… Pues, Beth se le saltó encima. ¡PUF! ¡¡NO! ¡¡PLOP! ¡BAM! Esa era una escena prohibida, puesto que la sangre no se ve bonita en la imaginación. Lily trataba de separar a su amiga, pero al final se terminó uniendo a la riña, y las otras 2 erres, gritaron como locas, mientras que todo Gryffindor las veía (Otro bochorno, para la pobre de Lily)

¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? –Se escuchó

Sakura, Rose y Geena, estaban llegando a la Sala de Profesores (donde están los profesores… Eh… ¿Eso lo dije yo?) Y justo cuando debían dar la vuelta a la esquina, escuchan unas voces, Sakura impidió que sus amigas siguieran avanzando para escuchar la conversación: Quienes hablaban no eran más ni menos que los merodeadores, lo más raro era el porque salían de la sala de profesores

No entiendo, esto de las fichas –Se escuchó clarito la voz de Sirius

Yo tampoco, no entiendo el pk de esta cosa. ¿Para que? –Dijo Remus

¡Ya paren de hablar! ¡¡Mejor vamos a llenar las fichas! –Dijo James, y se llevó a sus amigos a alguna parte.

Las chicas no entendieron nada, así que tomaron la decisión de hablar de aquello con Lily y las demás, luego, ahora se dedicaban a lo de la banda. Así que, entraron a la sala y no fue difícil divisar a la madre de Geena… ¡Perdón! La profesora Moore (Le gusta que la llamen así en el trabajo)

¿Qué onda, ma'? –Dijo Geena a modo de saludo a su madre, a la Profesora Moore casi le da un infarto de solo escuchar el modo de hablar de su hijita querida

Hola, Hilary. Hola, Sakura, Rose –Ambas chicas asintieron

Venimos a pedir el segundo paso, para las 'inscripciones' –Pidió Geena

Oh, eso… Veamos, pues, tomen –Entregó unos sobres –Son fichas, la deben llenar cada integrante de la banda. Ahora, Hilary, me gustaría mucho que fueras a estudiar –Dijo la madre en vez de decir "Vete, que estoy trabajando", y las chicas se fueron, pero no precisamente a estudiar. Lo primero que hicieron al salir fue abrir los sobres, y asombrarse porque, si lo del primer cuestionario estaba raro, esto estaba extremadamente raro.

Sakura, Geena y Rose iban llegando a la sala común y a Rose se le ocurrió una idea, pero como es muy tímida no lo dijo. Sakura que supo que ocultaba algo su queridita amiga, se lo hizo sacar a la fuerza

…Solo pensaba que Potter y los otros se inscribieron en el concurso de bandas… -Dijo para si Rose

¿Qué? ¿De donde sacas esa estúpida idea? –Dijo Geena

No, Geena. ¡Tiene razón! Salieron de la sala de profes, igual que nosotras, con fichas y extrañados de tener que rellenarlas… ¡¡Se escribieron en el concurso! ¿Pero para que? –Apuntó Sakura

Para jodernos la gloria –Dijo Geena –De seguro quieren ganar para que las TDG pierdan… ¡Pero que sucio! –

Si! Yo ni siquiera sabia que hacían música –Dijo Sakura

Yo tampoco… -Murmuró Rose

¡Ya paren de hablar! Vamos a rellenar estas fichitas –Dijo Geena

Y fueron a rellenar las fichitas, así que vamos a ver esas fabulosas fichitas. Merodeadores.

_FICHA N° 1_

_Nombre Integrante: _Remus Lupin

_Curso: _6° año

_Escuela: _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

_Edad: _16 años ¿No dije antes que cursaba sexto?

_Cumpleaños: _Cuatro de OctubreN/A si alguien sabe cual es su verdadero cumple, ¡¡Por favor que me lo diga!)

_¿Por qué pertenece a una banda juvenil? _Porque mí mejor amigo me obligó

_¿Qué haces en tus ratos libres? _De todo, pero en general me gusta leer y estar con mis amigos

_¿Qué haces cuando no estas con tú familia? _Pues… Aquello es una pregunta capciosa…

_¿Qué prefieres las montañas o la playa? _A decir verdad me gustan mucho más las montañas. En las playas me da calor y no me gusta el agua

_¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?_ ¡AMO AL CHOCOLATE! Eso es lo mejor de la vida

_¿Cuál es tú mayor deseo? _Que cierto problema en ciertos días se acabe

_¿Cuál es tú mayor miedo? _Que me digan que soy diabético

_¿Tienes novia/o? _No

_¿Te gustaría tener novia/o? _Me gustaría pero las chicas con la que salgo al enterarse de que… De una cruel verdad, deciden tomar otro camino…

_¿Te gustan los perros? _Sinceramente no mucho, pero si cierto amigo se llega a enterar de aquello me mata, así que mejor pongo que si me gustan los perros

_¿Y los gatos? _Son mis preferidos. Aunque no me gustaría tener uno

_¿Qué canción marco tú vida?_ 'Bring me To Life'

_¿Por qué? _Me ayudo a aceptar cierto problema

_¿Ídolo? _Pues… Mí padre

_¿Cuál es tú banda preferida? _Queen.

_¿Tú canción preferida? _'We Are The Champion'

_FICHA N° 2_

_Nombre Integrante: _Peter

_Curso: _6° año

_Escuela: _Hogwarts

_Edad: _16 años

_Cumpleaños: _31 de Octubre

_¿Por qué pertenece a una banda juvenil? _Porque quiero dar música

_¿Qué haces en tus ratos libres? _Me gusta que las chicas estén conmigo

_¿Qué haces cuando no estas con tú familia? _Sin mí mami no soy nadie. Ella me cuida y me protege.

_¿Qué prefieres las montañas o la playa?_ Ninguna. Soy alérgico al césped. Y no me gusta ni la arena ni el agua

_¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?_ Que todos me miren

_¿Cuál es tú mayor deseo? _Que las chicas me sigan por mí, no por mis (ejem…) amigos

_¿Cuál es tú mayor miedo? _Que me peguen

_¿Tienes novia/o? _Si. Libian Northemb, de Revenclaw

_¿Te gustaría tener novia/o? _Si, creo que es bonito

_¿Te gustan los perros? _No. Me dan miedo.

_¿Y los gatos? _¡Los amo! Tengo dos en mí casa, Pelusa y Pelusa II

_¿Qué canción marco tú vida?_'Que se mueran los feos'

_¿Por qué? _Caí al hospital luego de que saliera esa canción

_¿Ídolo?_ Superman

_¿Cuál es tú banda preferida? _Britney Spierse.

_¿Tú canción preferida? _'One More Time'

_FICHA N° 3_

_Nombre Integrante: _James Potter

_Curso: _6° año

_Escuela: _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

_Edad: _16 años

_Cumpleaños: _06 de AgostoN/A si alguien sabe cual es su verdadero cumple, ¡¡Por favor que me lo diga!)

_¿Por qué pertenece a una banda juvenil? _Hay cosas más importantes que estudiar… La venganza…

_¿Qué haces en tus ratos libres? _Me gusta planear cosas. Comer. Estar con chicas. Molestar a chicas y a insectos.

_¿Qué haces cuando no estas con tú familia? _A decir verdad. No me gusta hablar mucho del tema

_¿Qué prefieres las montañas o la playa? _La playa, igual me gustan las montañas. Pero en las playas uno se divierte más… Supongo

_¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?_ Hacerle la vida imposible a una chica pelirroja

_¿Cuál es tú mayor deseo? _Quiero que cierta chica me diga que… ¡Quiero avergonzarla!

_¿Cuál es tú mayor miedo? _Que mis abuelos se mueran

_¿Tienes novia/o? _No

_¿Te gustaría tener novia/o? _No sé. Creo que ahora estoy muy ocupado.

_¿Te gustan los perros? _Claro, si son tan especiales…

_¿Y los gatos? _No mucho

_¿Qué canción marco tú vida?_ No escucho mucho música para que alguna canción me marqué la vida. Hay hechos que marcaron mí vida.

_¿Por qué? _No me da la gana explicarlo.

_¿Ídolo?_ El gallo de DNA2

_¿Cuál es tú banda preferida? _Ska-P.

_¿Tú canción preferida? _'Mis Colegas'

_FICHA N° 4_

_Nombre Integrante: _Sirius Black

_Curso: _6° año

_Escuela: _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

_Edad: _16 años Esa pregunta es muy ridícula!

_Cumpleaños: _06 de JunioN/A si alguien sabe cual es su verdadero cumple, ¡¡Por favor que me lo diga!)

_¿Por qué perteneces a una banda juvenil? _Mí mejor amigo tiene un plan, y esto estaba en el plan

_¿Qué haces en tus ratos libres? _Me gusta estar con chicas. En modo 'cita'.

_¿Qué haces cuando no estas con tú familia? _Esa clase de pregunta no se hace en unas fichas para entrar a un concurso

_¿Qué prefieres las montañas o la playa? _La playa. Hay menos ropa.

_¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?_ Me gusta mucho estar con mis amigos o con alguna chica

_¿Cuál es tú mayor deseo? _Conocer a una chica común

_¿Cuál es tú mayor miedo? _Que una chica me rechacé un coqueteo

_¿Tienes novia/o? _Nop

_¿Te gustaría tener novia/o? _La verdad es que, si, si me gustaría tener una relación seria. Pero no a todos les gusta.

_¿Te gustan los perros? _¡¡OBVIO! Si el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre y de los ciervos

_¿Y los gatos? _Nunca me gustaron. Siempre pensé que ellos tenían más dinero por la forma de caminar

_¿Qué canción marco tú vida?_'Combo Final'

_¿Por qué? _Fue mí primer noviazgo, y hay que decirlo… La madre era mucho más rica que la hija

_¿Ídolo?_ Yo

_¿Cuál es tú banda preferida? _Tronic

_¿Tú canción preferida? _'Incomplete'

Ahora veamos como son, por dentro, nuestras amigas feministas…

_FICHA N° 5_

_Nombre Integrante: _Amy Poésy

_Curso: _6° año

_Escuela: _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

_Edad: _16 años

_Cumpleaños: _16 de Abril

_¿Por qué perteneces a una banda juvenil? _Creo que es la mejor forma en la que puedo expresarme

_¿Qué haces en tus ratos libres? _Me gusta mucho dormir mucho.

_¿Qué haces cuando no estas con tú familia? _Casi toda mí familia vive en Francia, aquí solo vivo con mis primos; Y a pesar de que extraño a mis padres y a mis hermanas, se que aquí recibo mucho cariño y estoy haciendo lo mejor para mí futuro

_¿Qué prefieres las montañas o la playa? _Las montañas no me caen bien, me siento muy pequeña al estar bajo una, por eso prefiero la playa, aunque en realidad preferiría estar en un buen spa

_¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?_ Que me toquen el cabello

_¿Cuál es tú mayor deseo? _Traer a toda mí familia a Inglaterra y que conozcan Hogwarts

_¿Cuál es tú mayor miedo? _Que me llegué una carta con malas noticias de mí familia

_¿Tienes novia/o? _No

_¿Te gustaría tener novia/o? _En esta etapa de mí vida prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada, por eso si aparece un buen hombre será mío

_¿Te gustan los perros? _Me gustan, pero les tengo alergia

_¿Y los gatos? _Son los que más me gustan, en especial los blancos

_¿Qué canción marco tú vida? '_Mi Reflejo'

_¿Por qué?_ Me encantó escuchar a Christina en Mulán, y esa canción me identifica demasiado

_¿Ídolo?_ Christina Aguilera

_¿Cuál es tú banda preferida? _No tengo ninguna

_¿Tú canción preferida? _Por el momento me gusta mucho 'Tú Príncipe'

_FICHA N° 6_

_Nombre Integrante: _Annie Evans

_Curso: _6° año

_Escuela: _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

_Edad: _16 años

_Cumpleaños: _18 de Octubre

_¿Por qué perteneces a una banda juvenil? _Me encanta, amo la música

_¿Qué haces en tus ratos libres? _Por lo general estoy con mis amigas o compongo.

_¿Qué haces cuando no estas con tú familia? _Mí madre esta loca, pero igual la quiero. No, no me importa mucho, ya que solo no la veo mientras estoy en Hogwarts

_¿Qué prefieres las montañas o la playa? _En las montañas se respira aire puro, ¡Las montañas!

_¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?_ Tocar guitarra

_¿Cuál es tú mayor deseo?_ Tener una vida profesional como cantante

_¿Cuál es tú mayor miedo? _Que desafine mientras canto frente a Hayden Christenssen

_¿Tienes novia/o? _No

_¿Te gustaría tener novia/o? _No. Los hombres son unos cretinos.

_¿Te gustan los perros? _Es mí animal preferido, tengo un San Bernardo

_¿Y los gatos? _Mucho no me gustan, pero igual me gustan

_¿Qué canción marco tú vida? '_Cry'

_¿Por qué?_ Escuchaba (escucho, jeje) todo el día esa canción mínimo siete veces. Me encantó la película

_¿Ídolo?_ Mandy Moore

_¿Cuál es tú banda preferida?_ Mandy Moore

_¿Tú canción preferida? _'I wanna be with you'

_FICHA N° 7_

_Nombre Integrante: _Sakura Uzimaki

_Curso: 7_° año

_Escuela: _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

_Edad: _17 años

_Cumpleaños: _3 de Junio

_¿Por qué perteneces a una banda juvenil? _Me encanta podrirme la uñas tocando guitarra!

_¿Qué haces en tus ratos libres? _Me gusta ir a Guitar World a ver los nuevos modelos de guitarras, y sentarme escuchando música

_¿Qué haces cuando no estas con tú familia? _Trato de pasarlo lo mejor posible. Pero cuando estoy sin mí hermano me cuesta mucho no aburrirme.

_¿Qué prefieres las montañas o la playa? _En la playa uno se refresca… Prefiero la playa

_¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?_ Inventar nuevos acordes con mí guitarra

_¿Cuál es tú mayor deseo?_ Conocer al guitarrista de Blink 182

_¿Cuál es tú mayor miedo? _No conocer al guitarrista de Blink 182

_¿Tienes novia/o? _Si

_¿Te gustaría tener novia/o? _Ya tengo!

_¿Te gustan los perros? _No, son feos y peludos

_¿Y los gatos? _No. En realidad solo me gustan los conejos

_¿Qué canción marco tú vida? '_Nobadys Home'

_¿Por qué?_ Es increíble pensar que hay gente que no tiene motivación, y no tiene un pañuelo para desahogarse

_¿Ídolo?_ Drake Bell

_¿Cuál es tú banda preferida? _Blink 182

_¿Tú canción preferida? _'Always'

_FICHA N° 8_

_Nombre Integrante: _Rose O'donnel

_Curso: 6_° año

_Escuela: _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

_Edad: _16 años

_Cumpleaños: _23 de Diciembre

_¿Por qué perteneces a una banda juvenil? _Creo que es divertido

_¿Qué haces en tus ratos libres? _Me gusta ver como llueve, o escribir…

_¿Qué haces cuando no estas con tú familia? _Nada

_¿Qué prefieres las montañas o la playa? _Las dos tienen cosas especiales

_¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?_ La música

_¿Cuál es tú mayor deseo?_ No tengo ninguno…

_¿Cuál es tú mayor miedo? _No sé…

_¿Tienes novia/o? _No

_¿Te gustaría tener novia/o? _No lo sé

_¿Te gustan los perros? _Si, son lindos animales

_¿Y los gatos? _Si, me gustan como son

_¿Qué canción marco tú vida? '_Fukai Mori'

_¿Por qué?_ Pues… Eso no quiero decirlo

_¿Ídolo?_ Alan Menken

_¿Cuál es tú banda preferida? _Do as Infinity

_¿Tú canción preferida? _'Kimi Ga Suki Da To Sakebitai'

_FICHA N° 9_

_Nombre Integrante: _Hilary Moore

_Curso: 7_° año

_Escuela: _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

_Edad: _17 años

_Cumpleaños: _08 de Mayo

_¿Por qué perteneces a una banda juvenil? _Amo la música, me gusta mucho creo que es la forma más artística de expresar como te sientes

_¿Qué haces en tus ratos libres? _Me gusta salir, estar con mis amigas, con mis amigos, y practicar batería

_¿Qué haces cuando no estas con tú familia? _¡La pasó SANXO'Z!

_¿Qué prefieres las montañas o la playa? _En la playa están los chicos más guapos, eso dicen…

_¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?_ Estar en un concierto de Rock

_¿Cuál es tú mayor deseo?_ Ser capaz de escribir solo una canción

_¿Cuál es tú mayor miedo? _Que me disloque un pie o un brazo

_¿Tienes novia/o? _No

_¿Te gustaría tener novia/o? _No. Sin hombres se vive mejor, los prefiero de amigos

_¿Te gustan los perros? _Solo los grandes

_¿Y los gatos? _No, son feos y cuicos

_¿Qué canción marco tú vida? '_Mientes tan Bien'

_¿Por qué?_ Es la primera canción que dediqué

_¿Ídolo?_ Phil Collins

_¿Cuál es tú banda preferida? _Avril Lavigne, Green Day, Good Charlotte

_¿Tú canción preferida? _'Helena'

Cuando las chicas habían terminado de rellenar cada una las fichas, las metieron en el sobre, y se miraron con caras de extrañeza. ¡Ni siquiera preguntaron en que casa iba cada una! ¿Quién habrá hecho las fichitas esas?

…Y vimos salir a los meroidiotas de la sala de profes, con las fichas para inscribirse. ¿Por qué será? ¿Tú que piensas, Lily? –Dijo Sakura

Yo creo que esos ridículos lo único que quieren es ganarles, chicas, de puro malo que son… ¡¡NO LO SOPORTO! –Dijo Lily llena de rabia

Cálmate, nena. Tiene que a ver una forma de vengarnos de ellos… -Dijo Beth

¡Tengo una idea! –Dijo Amy. Todas la miraron. -¿Qué es lo que más odian los merodeadores?

Ehhhh… ¡¡¡Ya entendí! –Dijo Geena. Todas la miraron. –Lo que más odian esos tontos es que los avergüencen frente a todos –

Justo lo que ellos nos hacen –Dijo Sakura

Exacto! Y si TDG gana la competición… A los _gays_ esos se les va a bajar el autoestima –Dijo Lily

¡Verdad! Así que, chicas. USTEDES VAN A SER LAS GANADORAS DE HALLOWEEN –Dijo Beth con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

A los merodeadores les pasó exactamente lo mismo que a las chicas, la única diferencia es que ellos eso de cantar no lo hacían por 'pasión a la música' (en palabras textuales de Annie), si no por una cruel y muy mala razón… La venganza de James (suena título de peli… La comparación… ¬¬). Hablando de la venganza de James, pues… Tenían problemas con un pequeño detalle… NADIE EN ESE MALDITO GRUPO SABE CANTAR

¡SIRIUS DIJISTE QUE CANTABAS! –Gritó cornamenta indignado

Noooo. Nunca dije que cantaba, dije que hice un esfuerzo POR cantar –Explicaba el pobre de canuto

James, relájate, Sirius no tiene la culpa… -Dijo el bueno de Lunático

Aparte que tú ya has escuchado a Sirius cantar en la ducha, y no es ni un Michael Bolton que digamos… -Dijo Peter a James. James le lanzó una de esas miradas que te ponen la carne de gallina -…Sirius, es cierto que habías dicho que cantabas –Dijo Peter dándole la razón a James y haciendo un esfuerzo mayor por no mearse en los calzoncillos de abuela que le mandó su mamá

James, escucha lo que estas diciendo… -Dijo Remus –Te estas…

¡Desesperando y culpando a tú MEJOR AMIGO por una MUJER! –Dijo Sirius completamente exasperado

Chicos miren, de verdad quiero hacerles esa bromita a las cabras. Si me ayudan, prometo que será el último acto de venganza hacia Lily y sus amigas… -Dijo James hablando en serio. Sus amigos se miraron

Esta bien, James –Dijo Remus -…Solo una pregunta… -

¿Cuál? –Dijo Cornamenta

¿Le acabas de decir a Evans, Lily? –Prosiguió Sirius. Remus y él se rieron, James se enojó y Peter… Peter… Digamos que le dio hambre y se fue a comer algo por ahí

En la sala común de Ravenclaw, Annie estaba en el balcón de su pieza sentada en una esquina. Era de noche y la luna llena brillaba como nunca antes. Era el momento ideal para componer; Así que tomó su muy querida guitarra, y estaba en eso de la afinación cuando escuchó unos ruedos extraños, cosa muy extraña porque sus compañeras de cuarto, la mitad estaba dormida y la otra mitad dormida en algún otro lugar. No le dio mayor importancia ¡Quizás halla sido su imaginación!

Iba todo bien esa noche, hasta que se dio cuenta que no era capaz de escribir ni una letra ni componer algún tipo de melodía, eso era algo raro…

ROOUN!

¡Ahí estaba de nuevo! Y al parecer no era su imaginación… Se paró y se fijó en que una figura media extraña iba entrando en el bosque prohibido, seguido de otras especies de figuras extrañas más pequeñas. La curiosidad de Annie la obligó a ir por su abrigo (bata

en realidad, es que abrigo suena más bonito… Digo yo) y por una manzana al bosque prohibido.

Dentrando en el bosque (Ejem… ese 'dentrando' mí PC no lo reconoce… Ok, es un modismo, de hecho un mal modismo… Empiezo again)

&&&&

Entrando al bosque (ahí esta) prohibido, Annie ubicó unas huellas medio raras y las siguió. Dio un respingo. Se encontraba frente a frente a un Sauce Boxeador completamente inmovilizado; Aprovecho el momento y se metió en una especie de hoyito al lado de las raíces, y lo primero que vio al salir de la tierra fue madera, y lo primero que pensó fue 'Genial, tendré que ir a Hogsmeade a comprarme un pijama nuevo'. ¡Estaba en la Casa de los Gritos! (Por favor, todos omitir ese 'WOW' sarcástico). Ya la conocía. En primer año, sus 'amigas' la llevaron a ese horrible y añejo lugar, porque para entrar a su grupo debía pasar una prueba bien peligrosa allí (N/A de esas típicas pruebas de 'aprobación social' que hacen los grupitos populares en EEUU). Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Cómo pudo a ver creído en esas estupideces? ¿Cómo pudo confiar en personas que le hacían correr en riesgo su vida para permanecer en un grupo?

Ok, ahora estaba pensando en algo que ya había pasado hace mucho tiempo… El único problema es que las secuelas que quedaron en ella cuando tenía once años, hasta el día de hoy le duelen. Ok, ok, ok, Annie. Ya pasó, tú fuiste la tonta, ahora apégate a las consecuencias.

¡¡¡¡ARGGG!

¡El ruido! ¡Las figuras extrañas! Lo había olvidado. Empezó a subir las escaleras, mientras se acercaba al último piso, los quejidos se hacían más fuertes. Miró su reloj. Las 04:38 de la madrugada. Pronto saldrá el sol, y tendrá que ir a su cuarto, meterse en la cama, para que luego la despierten y ella finja a ver dormido toda la noche. ¡Que irónico!

El ruido del crujir de las escaleras se hacía más presente, ya se acercaba al piso final. Cuando se fijó que ya no había ninguna escalera, vio una puerta entre abierta, y lo que vio la impresiono mucho… ¡Un ciervo, un perro, una rata y un hombre-lobo se convertían en James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Petriwig, y Remus Lupin! Le impresionó tanto que no pudo evitar dar un grito.

¿Qué? ¿Qué? –Dijo James. Pero vio a Annie y su color de piel cambio de normal-moreno a blanco-papel

Tt-tt-uu. Ee-e-l. –Tartamudeó la pobre y desconcertada de Annie. La primera reacción de Sirius fue, tomar a Annie, cerrar la puerta y cerrarle la boca -¡¡SUELTAME! –Trataba de gritar Annie

Sirius… Suéltala… -Dijo Remus, que era el más calmado de todos (Peter se había hecho en los pantalones que le había robado a Sirius), aunque era el que debía estar más preocupado (¡Si es tan lindo!). Sirius soltó a Annie.

Son… Ustedes son… -Apuntó a James, Sirius, y a Peter –Son… Son… ¡Animagos! –

¡No se lo tienes que decir a NADIE! –Dijo James. Annie hizo caso omiso.

Y tú… Tú… -Dijo Annie, pero le dio algo de pena ver a Remus

Si, soy un licántropo –Admitió Remus. Annie se sintió muy mal, por como le había contestado Remus

Oh, ¡No importa! –Dijo campante Annie. Los merodeadores se extrañaron por el cambio de ánimo

¿A no? –Dijo Peter bajito

No. Porque yo soy un 'hake'. –Reveló Annie aun con una sonrisa en los ojos.

¿Qué tú que? –Dijo Remus

Soy un hake –Dijo Annie. Los merodeadores no se creían la escena, y Annie tampoco creía que le había revelado su mayor secreto a LOS MERODEADORES, ni siquiera sus amigas, ni su prima (Lily) lo sabían, y lo supieron sus archirivales… En realidad a Annie no le caían mal los merodeadores, ya que estos solo molestaban a Lily, Amy y a Beth, hay veces que a Geena, pero a ella nunca. Así que… Bueno, ella sabía sus secretos, y ellos sabían el suyo ¿Estaban a mano, no?

Y ahí termina este capi, si, amigos y amigas, termina. Pero debo admitir que los RR me han ayudado muxo, así que XFA DEJEN MÁS RR, prometo contestar todas sus preguntas D

Bueno, mejor me dejo de estar guateando, y me despido

Atte

May  
La hija perdida de Sirius y Laury Black. Hermana de Kin, Inna e Ino. Hermana adoptiva de Lily1102, Hermanita menor de Hardy, Hermana mayor de AnnaBlack, Tía de Meiko, Sobrina de Carla Grey, Prima de Drew

P.D.: Si tienen duda sobre alguna palabra o algún modismo que pongo, solo díganlo que yo explico. Que no es la primera vez que me preguntan lo que es 'seco' 'cuico' o 'Sanxo'z'. Vale? Así que cuando quieran ampliar su diccionario de modismos y me pregunten, aprovechan de felicitarme (…eeeeeee) o matarme a gritos. Ok, ahora si me voy, aunque antes les debo decir, que el 3 capi puede que se demoré, pk en realidad mí creatividad (aunque este en un cole 'artístico' y ahí se supone que te la fomentan) es NULA, así que no esperen una respuesta rápida del fic, pero en lo que si soy rápida es en contestar lo RR, el único problema es que publico los RR cn los capis, así que… ¡NO OLVIDEN DEJARME RR!

May  
La hija perdida de Sirius y Laury Black. Hermana de Kin, Inna e Ino. Hermana adoptiva de Lily1102, Hermanita menor de Hardy, Hermana mayor de AnnaBlack, Tía de Meiko, Sobrina de Carla Grey, Prima de Drew


End file.
